


A Bird Without a Song

by QueenPotema



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPotema/pseuds/QueenPotema
Summary: Madara has always known his soulmate's identity and has hidden it for as long as he can remember. As things tend to do around him, this backfires. A lot.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Touka/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 30
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I wanna write a cute little soulmate fic with cute little tattoos! 
> 
> My Trash Brain: HashiMada
> 
> Me: okay! 
> 
> MTB: Hanahaki. 
> 
> Me: But wait I wanted-
> 
> MTB: PLOT.
> 
> Me: Noooooooo!
> 
> .... You get the point right? I'm being forced to do this. Against my will. I was given no choice. 
> 
> Also, my other story was received much better than I ever imagined! It gave me a bit more confidence in my work. Soooo I am posting this too! I have like a ton of stories just laying around. I have decided to start posting some of the ones I don't totally hate so maybe they can entertain some folks! 
> 
> Anyway, a few more moments of your time before you move on. In this story: soulmates are both marked with the same tattoo in the same spot. Hanahaki is a disease that develops only upon being outright rejected by your soulmate. Finally, Hanahaki can be cured through a very dangerous surgery that takes away ones ability to love entirely and severs their bond to their soulmate forever, or through a kiss from a soulmate who loves the victim. Yes I mean true loves kiss, yes I know its corny and cheesy but I want to believe in it and it's my garbage bin of a story.
> 
> Last but not least, please be aware that the author derives joy from tormenting herself and poor Madara. And like.... pretty much everybody tbh....
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

There is something to be said of the irony in the way Uchiha Madara will die.

It is fitting, really, that an Uchiha should perish from the very love that drives them. He thinks so at least. His brother, he is certain, will be much less amused by it. (The two of them have a truly unhealthy level of codependency, Madara is unfortunately aware.)

He knew Hashirama was his match since their first clash on the battlefield. He could feel it in his core even before that, but that was the first time he spotted the tattoo that matches his own and found out for sure. Unlike himself, Hashirama never wore gloves to hide the bold ink on the back of his hand in the shape of a falcon nesting in the branch of a sakura tree that appeared the night after he and Madara were forced apart by their families.

Since he first saw it, Madara worked even harder to push the Senju away. He tried his best not to feel devastated during the war that his soulmate was beyond his reach, probably forever. He told himself it did not matter that much even as the values instilled in him since he was young told him the opposite.

And it was that internal warfare that leads to the end of the external warfare, ultimately. Madara battles Hashirama day after day as their clans clash, and this day in particular he sees an opening to deal out a potentially fatal injury and win the war for good. He must do it. For Izuna. So he will finally be safe. With Hashirama gone, Izuna's worries of a backstabbing will be minimized. Peace is within reach. He keeps relentlessly rationalizing what he is going to do.

Madara lunges for the kill, but halfway through he makes the most fatal mistake any shinobi can make, he lets emotion cloud his mind. He catches a glimpse of the soul mark on the back of his opponent's hand and his excuses shatter. This is his soulmate, his other half, he can't just-

Hashirama had expected to parry a blow that never came, and his plan had been to duck under and drive Madara back with a swing from below, but Madara's stumble throws him off. He can't react to the shift in movement in time and he instead buries his sword to the hilt in the raven's stomach right below his ribs. Madara stills with shock for a few seconds and then his gunbai and sickle fall from his hands. The weapons clatter noisily to the ground drawing the attention of the closest shinobi. Izuna's piercing cry of grief breaks the attention of the rest of them and Madara heaves up a pool of blood to join that which was already pouring out of his wound.

Hashirama, the soft-hearted fool he has always been, lets out a cry similar to Izuna's, albeit a bit quieter, as he carefully lowers Madara to the ground. He cares. He is grieved. Of course, he is, even if he was never aware of Madara as a soulmate, they had always been friends throughout all the hardship they endured, and Hashirama is a kind man. (Madara still remembers the man who is now so greatly feared by his clan gushing over baby animals, helping small insects to safety, and healing baby birds by that river where they shared so much.)

"Oh, gods Madara! I didn't- it- you- I'm so sorry." the brunette blubbers out.

"Idiot. Don't apologize... and don't cry. You have won." Madara replies through throat full of blood. He meant the words to be biting, but they come out more resigned than anything.

Hashirama shakes his head vigorously, "I don't want to win."

"You want... peace... don't you?" Madara says.

"Not like this." Hashirama grinds out.

He reaches for Madara with healing chakra ready, but he is stopped by an enraged protective Izuna, who asks no questions about the Senju clan head's intentions before attacking. He knocks Hashirama away with a well-placed kick, though it was mostly the fact that Hashirama had not been paying attention to his surroundings that made it possible and settles over his injured brother with a snarl.

"You stay away from him!" the younger Uchiha demands.

"Please, Izuna, I can still heal him!" Hashirama says desperately.

Izuna bares his teeth like a cornered animal, "If you think I am going to let you come near my brother so you can finish him off you are out of your damned mind!"

Madara struggles to breath as he watches his brother take a fighting stance to defend him. It is laughable really. Even if Hashirama was actively trying to kill him, Izuna would not be able to stop him from doing it. The Senju clan head is not trying to kill him, thankfully. He is panicked and trying in vain to reason with Izuna who is currently not listening and searching for an escape route. The younger Senju brother, Tobirama if memory serves, lands gracefully at his brother's side, having apparently recovered from whatever Izuna had done to shake him off. Even though he was sporting a nasty bruise on his cheek and a profusely bleeding gash on his shoulder both of which were no doubt Izuna's work, he seemed non-hostile. Maybe it’s because he already expects Madara to die.

It is then that Madara realizes that all of the fighting around them has ceased, likely when he had fallen, and everyone was either creeping back or waiting around with bated breath for the inevitable bloody conclusion of the war which was always the destiny of the four gathered in the center of the tension.

Madara knows that if Izuna gets his way, best case scenario is that they escape and retreat with their clan. Then, at the compound, the Uchiha's few unskilled healers will do what they could to heal their clan head. Inevitably their efforts will be in vain. Madara knows his body, he knows the limits of his endurance, and he is painfully aware of what his people are and are not capable of. If Izuna takes him home, he will die from his wound.

Worst case scenario, Izuna tries to escape, Hashirama tries to stop him and Madara dies while they fight. That would surely send Izuna into a blood lusted rage like no other, and he would likely be killed as well trying to avenge his fallen brother.

But maybe... If he can calm Izuna, and make him see reason... If Izuna let Hashirama heal him... If he and the whole clan watch the Senju clan head save his life... Then maybe they will stop resisting his ideas for peace talks.

Painstakingly, Madara drags himself from the ground. He can't move much, but he just manages to reach out and catch Izuna's arm. The younger gives a start and snaps his gaze to his brother. Words pass between them in silence.

Izuna stubbornly shakes his head his Mangekyo whirling as he returns his attention to the Senju brothers, "No. We can't trust them."

"There is... no risk. I will die anyway... If you don't try..." Madara wheezes. As if to prove his point, his body's strength gives out and he tumbles back to the ground like a rag doll heaving for air.

When Izuna does not back down and keeps glancing around planning an escape, Madara resigns himself to his death. Only a few moments pass that way though and then his younger brother's sword begins to shake, and tears spill over his cheeks. One final glance to Madara erodes Izuna's remaining resolve and he clenches his jaw and sheathes his weapon.

"One chance. You better save my brother, Senju, or I will make you regret it." Izuna says darkly as he steps aside.

Hashirama darts forward in an instant, hands already pulsing green, "Tobirama, order everyone to retreat. There will be no more fighting today at the very least."

The younger Senju hesitates, "Anija, it is bad enough that you are set on healing that man after you just managed to bring him down, and order like that is pure stupidity! If our clan retreats while the Uchiha stay, then we will surely be slaughtered-"

"Oh, shut up!" Izuna snarls like the vicious little devil he is, "We do have some honor, you Senju bastard, we would never attack someone while they are saving the life of one of our own."

Madara once again grabs Izuna to calm him down, though the only thing he can reach is an ankle. He still finds it too hard to breath, and his consciousness is slipping. He is almost certain he is hallucinating when Izuna deflates from his anger nearly entirely and turns to their clan.

"Gather all of our wounded and dead and go home, all of you. Madara and I will be right behind you." Izuna orders.

The Uchiha who remained follow the command immediately and began their retreat. Izuna looks back expectantly at the White Demon who sighs and issues a similar order.

Madara wishes could laugh. As it is, his vision is fading in and out and his energy is depleting alarmingly fast despite Hashirama's diligent healing and all he can manage is a little smile.

"No Madara! Don't pass out! Stay awake just a little longer!" Hashirama cries amping his healing until it is almost painful.

Madara cannot even begin to answer the plea, much less carry it out. His strength has leaked out of him. His vision is darkening, and it is even blurrier than before he was stabbed. He is fairly sure he is dying. He only hopes that Izuna can let him go swiftly, and that he doesn't die seeking vengeance. It is probably a futile wish.

His last thought before he blacks out is that he is perfectly okay with his final view being of his brother and his soulmate even if they are both bent over him in tears and he can't make them out all that well. His soulmate and his brother, his whole world, together, safe, and not trying to kill each other is all he has ever wanted to see in the first place. His greatest regret is not being able to create a world where such a sight could last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna is one hundred percent done with all of the shit. He just wants Madara to be okay and after that he wants to keep him that way, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! It's your friendly neighborhood fanfiction author here once again reminding everyone that your reviews and kudos make her feel very good about her stories even if she personally thinks they suck.
> 
> Seriously though, thank you to everyone who reads and takes the time to leave comments and kudos. It makes my day. :)
> 
> And now, please enjoy Murder-Gremlin!Izuna and his brother Guess-I'll-Just-Die-Then!Madara.

Izuna feels absolutely helpless as he watches his brother lose consciousness under the Senju's hands. He feels even more despair than he had when he watched his mother die, more than when he had held one of his brothers in his arms while he died, more than when he had to console Madara after the twins died, and more then when his father was brought back cold on the shoulders of a clan mate. As bad as it may sound, Madara was dearer to him than the rest. And just as he was back then, he is powerless to help someone he loves.

How has he not grown since then? How can he still be so useless while the life of someone he loves is in limbo? Why couldn't he stop this?

Madara had never needed him before, not like this. Maybe that is why he never prepared for this situation. Madara is the strongest of the Uchiha, he is an unyielding force of nature. He had always come out of his struggles against the Senju on his feet with no more than bruises and scrapes. They seemed evenly matched. Izuna never worried about Madara, not in battle. And now... Now he must depend on a sworn enemy to save his last brother.

It is like some sort of divine joke. Except Izuna doesn't find it funny.

He is torn between knowing this is the only way Madara has a chance and wanting to flee to the relative safety of their compound. His instincts refuse to give way to reason entirely. The presence of both the White Demon and the Wood Demon unnerves him to the point of his skin crawling because he knows they could easily finish Madara off and kill him right here right now. He does not, in fact, understand why they are not doing that.

He spares a glance to the Senju healing Madara and takes note that he is sweating and panting from the exertion of it. His tan skin has turned pale and clammy. Yet he persists in pushing chakra into Madara's wound with a single-minded focus that Izuna has only ever seen in Madara himself.

Izuna holds his brother's hand a bit tighter. His pulse is slow, but it has become steady. His breathing is unhindered by blood. He is going to live, the younger realizes, and the relief of that alone is euphoric.

"Anija," the White Demon says suddenly making Izuna jump, "Your chakra reserves are getting too low. It is dangerous."

"I know. Don't worry, I'm just making sure all the bleeding is stopped and then I will be done." the Wood Not-Quite-a-Demon replies.

Izuna scowls. He is undeniably grateful that Madara will be spared. What he cannot manage to understand is why this Senju has nearly killed himself trying to do it. It makes no sense, especially considering he dealt the deadly blow in the first place.

"Why?" he asks.

Both brothers turn their attention on him, the White one glaring with nothing but pure vitriol (feelings entirely mutual) and the tan one with mild surprise and sympathy (absolutely ludicrous).

"Why what?" the brunette says.

Izuna watches him finish his healing and wrap the wound while he articulates his thoughts. Finally, the Senju is done and Izuna all but snatches his brother and gently secures him in his lap.

"You have been fighting the same war as me. You have clashed with my brother as many times as I have with yours. You have been trying to kill him since you were in your teens, and you finally get the chance and you heal him instead? Which is to say nothing of the fact that your demon of a brother, who I know has not a single ounce of mercy in his body, stands there and lets you? Why?! You had the perfect opportunity to win this war and stomp my clan into the ground!"

The Senju scowls, "Well first off, I hardly think you know enough about my brother to go around calling him a demon. Secondly, I have never really tried to kill Madara. What happened today was an accident. He... he stumbled for some reason and he never has before, so I wasn't prepared to stop my sword. Finally, and I cannot stress this point enough, I don't want to 'win' the war. I don't want to subjugate the Uchiha. I never have wanted that. I just want the killing to stop. I don't want to bury anymore children. I want peace, for all of us, and a safe place for us to flourish. Madara had the same dream once..."

Izuna considers this for a long time while listening to Madara breathe. If he is lying, Izuna can't think of a motive for him to save Madara, nor a reason why the White Demon would be so accommodating. He heaves a heavy sigh. He hates feeling like he owes people, especially enemies.

"He still does. But I refused to follow him to it. I thought he would get a kunai in the back if he tried to talk peace with your clan. He has been constantly badgering me about it for years."

"Madara hasn't given up?" The Senju says in a mystified tone.

Izuna snorts and looks down fondly at his brother, "I have never seen him give up on anything he truly believes in. It would take a lot of heartache to push him to that point."

"But... I have been sending peace offerings since the very day I took over my clan! He never even opened them, he always sent them back! If he hasn't given up, then why would he not at least tell me why he was refusing?" The Senju shrieks.

"Are you deaf? Or do you just not know my brother at all? I just told you I would not follow him towards whatever semblance of 'peace' you think you can offer! Aniki would never walk a path I refused to support. It has been the only serious disagreement we have had throughout the years. I would not even hear him out on it. I sure as hell never bothered to see you as anything but a Demon who was trying to kill him the same way your brother was trying to kill me." Izuna snaps back.

"Are you forgetting you were trying to kill me just as sincerely?!" Snarls the White Demon.

Izuna gives him the best 'go to hell' glare he can muster, "No, I would never. In fact, if you are so keen on it, I can certainly try again. If you would rather keep listening though, I had something else I wanted to say."

The White Demon growls but backs down when his brother shoots him a glare.

"I... I resisted with all my might when Madara spoke of peace. I know he was trying to do what he knew how to protect our clan and to protect me, and I know he thinks playing house with you Senju is the best way to do it. But I was so sure before that he would get a kunai in the back if he tried. I thought I was protecting him, yet he almost died today anyway... If he had... then what? My clan would be just as doomed as if we gave his way a shot and get betrayed. More than that, I just can't bear the thought of losing him... The Uchiha are tired of war, why not try."

Apparently not one to pass up an olive branch offered, the tan Senju leans forward a bit and somberly says, "Izuna, this war is senseless. You can see that right? I know you don't trust the Senju, and there are members of my clan who deserve it, but for the most part we are just as tired of war and bloodshed as the Uchiha. Don't you think it is time we stop fighting a war that was never ours to begin with?"

Izuna shakes his head, "This is not going to end well. But I will talk to Madara when he wakes up about working on a ceasefire. I can't trust you, but he does, and you did save his life. That will have to be enough for now."

The Senju gives the dorkiest grin Izuna has ever seen and looks up at his brother, "Isn't this exciting Tobi?! Something good did come out of this mess!"

"I am shaking with anticipation of the incoming betrayal. Let's go home." the White Demon deadpans.

The tan one pouts and rises on shaky legs to the support of his brother's shoulder, "Make sure you take him to your clan's healers and have those bandages changed when you get back. They are not the cleanest. As long as you keep the wound clean, he should make a full recovery."

Izuna feels a rare rush of humility, "Thank you."

"Of course!" the Senju clan head responds brightly.

And then they are gone in an instant leaving Izuna to gather his unconscious brother and start on his way home. Though Madara is dead weight in his arms, Izuna feels inexplicably light.

At first, all he is aware of is the darkness and heaviness he feels. Then other sensations slowly follow. He is overly warm, the weight becomes mostly isolated to his right shoulder, his arm is asleep, and there is an unyielding ache in his abdomen.

Madara tries to force his muddled mind to concentrate. The last thing he remembers... A battle. Hashirama. he went for the kill for the first time since they started fighting. He faltered. Then... Is he dead? No, there are too many living human feelings in his body. His heart is thumping, his head is pounding, his lungs are breathing, and he is viciously thirsty; all things he is certain the dead do not need. Hashirama succeeded then.

With a struggle, Madara tugs his eyes open and immediately flinches away from the light. He finds that the reason for the cut off of circulation to his arm is his brother's big heavy head, and the reason he is so hot is said brother being curled against his side. Not that he can blame Izuna for sleeping on him, it is likely the only way he could sleep at all. Madara knows that he too would be an inconsolable mess if Izuna was the one injured so badly.

Still, it is morning... probably. Hard to say, with how his body is throbbing he must have been unconscious for a long while. Even if it isn't, Izuna has to get up to tell him it isn't and to give him some water, so he uses his free arm to lightly pat his brother's cheek.

Izuna gives a little snort and jerks awake. He groggily looks around as if searching for a threat and then his eyes land on Madara and widen a bit.

"Aniki," he breaths body slack with relief as he wraps himself carefully around Madara, "You're awake..."

"I am. Sorry I have caused you so much worry." Madara says hugging Izuna with his left arm and flexing his right to wake it up.

Izuna lingers for a minute before pushing himself out of bed with purpose, "I am going to get Hikaku to take a look at you. Don't move."

"Would you mind bringing some water as well?" Madara asks.

"Sure," His brother chirps merrily.

Madara squints suspiciously at him as he leaves. Izuna is never in such a lively mood after having just been woken up, nor is that behavior typical of him when he has been stressed for any significant amount of time. Izuna is only ever that chipper when he gets the opportunity to piss someone off royally. So, what the hell kind of mischief could the little hellion have possibly caused or plotted to cause while he was waiting by Madara's bedside? (One thing Madara can be certain of is that Izuna was at his side the whole time he was unconscious unless there was something pressing that needed to be dealt with. He would do no less if the situation were reversed after all.)

Madara sighs and rubs his temples. He loves his brother dearly, but he is such a pain sometimes. He attempts to push himself up into a sitting position but the sudden jolt of pain that causes is enough to make him stop trying.

Hikaku walks in not a moment later and begins undressing the wound.

"You gave us all quite a scare you know." The healer sighs.

"I apologize. I would have avoided it if I could have."

"Well, the Senju clan head did an excellent job of reversing the damage he wrought either way. All of your organs and major blood vessels were in good condition when you were brought back. But the tissue is still weak, and the wound is not completely closed. As is to be expected, it must have taken a small miracle to heal you this effectively. All of us saw the size of the sword he put through you. You will need to rest for a few more days. Other than that, you're fine brat." Hikaku states.

Madara scowls, "You’re not that much older than me and I am head of the clan. Why do you still insist on calling me that?"

"If it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck, then it is a duck. Brat." he states simply, "Besides, I still remember that time you tripped on your own hair and fell on your face in the middle of a clan meeting."

"I wish you would forget that."

"Keep wishing. One does not need the Sharingan to remember something so hilarious." Hikaku says rubbing some medicine onto Madara's wound.

Madara hums in annoyance as he examines the cut. It is going to be quite the scar, but he is going to live through it and that is more than enough for him. His cousin is just finishing rewrapping his injury when Izuna bursts in with water and some food both of which Madara happily accepts.

"I'll let your brother take over the explaining now. Rest up, you have work to do." Hikaku says before taking his leave.

Izuna settles beside Madara and helps him sit up to eat.

"Let's see... I am pretty sure I already know what some of your questions are. You were out cold for two and a half days. Its morning now. Hikaku said it was because of the shock of losing so much blood. There were no casualties in that last battle, and yours was the only significant injury. There have been no battles or major missions since, so everyone's just been here in the compound waiting for you to be done with your beauty rest." Izuna says. He is still in way too good a mood.

Madara finishes his food and water while he absorbs that information. It is odd that there have been no attacks or missions while he was unconscious. Sure, Hashirama may be above it, but some of the Senju's allies are not, and most of their mission clients definitely are not.

He sets aside his bowl and cup and then turns to his patiently waiting brother. Another oddity, that is.

"What did you do?" Madara deadpans.

"Oh, dearest Aniki! I am very sure I have no idea what you are talking about! I have been here with you the whole time agonizing over whether or not you would wake up." Izuna singsongs.

"You knew I would." Madara says with an eyeroll.

"There are never any absolutes with an injury like that one. Regardless, how could I have possibly done something if I was here the whole time?"

"Let me rephrase then. What are you plotting and why have there been no missions or attacks.”?

"Plotting? Me? You wound me. I am simply excited you are awake. As for the second question, I am certain you are aware that all formal missions must go through the elders if the current head of the clan is for whatever reason unable to perform his duties. And the elders have been... preoccupied. Without anyone to accept the work, there is no work. As for others attacking us, there were a few attempts, but they were rather conveniently halted by an unknown ally."

Something in the way he says 'unknown' tells Madara he one hundred percent does know and is just messing around because he thinks it's funny.

"Be serious you little menace. If something is wrong, I need to know." Madara says.

"Alright, I will be totally serious then. That soulmark on your hand. You have never shown it to me before. Why not?" Izuna snipes.

Madara feels like he has been thrust into ice cold water and he glances at his hands which he only now noticed are gloveless. Well shit.

"I... Didn't think it was relevant." he says eventually.

"Yes, of course. The Senju clan head being your soulmate is in no way relevant to the argument we have been having for years about a treaty with the fucking Senju." Izuna snarls sarcastically.

Madara growls. Damn Hashirama for not hiding his own mark, that idiot.

"No, it really wasn't"

"Would you like to share why?! Because I kind of think it is!"

"It is not relevant because if you truly have misgivings about their intentions and think we will be betrayed, then my soulmate being one of them, no matter who, should not change how you feel! Unless you are willing to admit that you are biased and not giving the idea any rational thought before rejecting it, my nonexistent soulbond does not matter."

Izuna sighs and seems to wilt. Madara blinks in surprise. It is unlike his brother to back down like that.

Madara tilts his head slightly and asks, "Are you okay?"

Izuna glares at him for a split second and then bursts into near hysterical laughter. Madara goes to push himself out of bed despite the pain in his abdomen as he is truly worried for his brother's sanity.

"Stay still!" Izuna commands through giggles, "I'm fine you damn idiot. I just..."

The younger man leans forward and places his head in his hands.

"Izuna?"

"When I saw you hanging off that Senju's blade, I was certain I would lose you. You were dying right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it. I have never been so hopeless, so terrified, in my life. All I could think was: this is it, they have finally taken everything. And then, instead of finishing you off and moving on to destroying our clan, that fucking Senju almost killed himself from chakra exhaustion trying to save you. I just... don't get it. Or I didn't. But now I think I do."

"Hashirama doesn't know if that's what you are thinking. He didn't heal me because we are soulmates, he did it because he is a big idiot with the softest heart known to man and he is still naive enough to think it is possible to build the village we dreamed of as children."

"Don’t put it all on him. You still believe in it, too don't you?"

"I... I want to very badly."

Izuna huffs, "Figures. That man said that you stumbled while you were fighting and that is why you got hurt. Was he right?"

"He does have a name you know."

"I know, but two days is not enough time for me to stop seeing him as the demon I've seen him as for years. Don't avoid my question. Was he right?"

Madara hesitates and looks away before giving a tentative answer, "Yes. I was going to kill him, but I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry."

"Don't- ugh. Whatever. Look, I know I have been... adamant about avoiding peace talks because I was afraid of what might happen to our clan. But him being your soulmate does change things some. Now I'm afraid of what might happen to you if we don't try to end this war."

"So, you are saying...?"

"I'm saying that the Uchiha clan could very well be doomed either way. So, I would rather walk the path that has the greatest chance of sparing my last brother. If you still want to accept that man's peace, I'm behind you."

"Thank you Otouto. I hope someday you can believe in this dream like I do." Madara mumbles.

Izuna sighs heavily, "You're an optimist sometimes Aniki. One of us must be the realistic one. But you have been rather good at proving me wrong lately. Who knows?"

"I guess we have a lot of work to do."

"I have already started in on the elders and they are pissed." Izuna says with a delighted sneer, "You, however, have at least another week of bedrest ahead of you before I'm even going to consider letting you do any real work."

Madara shakes his head. So that is what he was so happy about earlier. Izuna usually gets delegated the task of negotiating with the elders because he doesn't take shit from anyone and he derives sadistic glee from tormenting them into submission.

"I really shouldn't stay idle that long." Madara argues.

"You have a hole in you that disagrees. Relax, I just said no real work. You can still take care of the mail." Izuna says in a tone that just screams mischief.

Madara sends him an unimpressed glare when several scrolls and letters are plopped into his lap. That is, until he sees a familiar seal on one of the scrolls. One of Hashirama's peace offerings is mixed in with the fiscal reports and mission documents. Madara picks it up almost reverently.

"That is the newest one. I guess it's about time you gave him an answer." Izuna says.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Madara agrees as he breaks the seal on the letter for the first time.


End file.
